And Lance
by manifestgold
Summary: The Voltron library crossover no one asked for. Keith really doesn't want to leave his brother's basement, but that all changes when he meets Lance. Beautiful, happy, amazing Lance. Lance has a lot of problems of his own and Keith needs to help him out once and for all. klance/shatt


Keith Kogane had nothing to be proud about. He was 20 years old, living in his brother's basement, he only came up from his cave for food, and his job was running a blog on cryptids. The fact that he was sitting in the passenger seat of his older brother's Tahoe on their way to the library was questionable.

"Shiro, no," Keith muttered. He kept his arms crossed tightly against his chest.

"Keith, you know. It's not healthy, you live in my basement. You haven't come out of the house in months. You need to make some friends," Shiro muttered. His hands tightened on the steering wheel as he looked over to Keith who was trying focus on anything else. They had the same eyes, that's what their mom always said. Keith, personally, couldn't see it.

"I do have friends," Keith looked back out the tinted window. He watched slowly as it lowered, his finger pressed against the bleach white button. His neat black nail polish seemed to become darker if possible.

"No," Shiro took a deep breath. "You have the people who follow your blog, and I'm not saying that there's a problem with that because really, that's fine, but you need to find a job, and with a job comes friends. Friends you can see and hear. Friends that aren't creepy old men who want to skin you and make you a lamp." The car slowed.

"Oh please, my skin is not a good texture for a quality lamp. You're giving me a job. It's different," Keith spoke monotonously, looking up at the looming building. A long shadow cast over the street. "I can go find one, you know, like Dominoes or Pizza Hut, not the goddamned library. There's a big difference there."

"You wouldn't go to the interview, even if you did end up going they wouldn't take you. You're an asshole. Give the thanks to dad," Shiro shut off the car, looking over to the younger one once more. "Plus, you get to meet all the people I talk about. We can talk shit about them together."

"Woah, you swore. Is today the reckoning?" Keith muttered as they opened the car doors in unison. "I'm not nearly as special as you, brother, do I even deserve the title of a librarian?"

"Don't test me Kogane."

The library was the epitome of pride and joy in the large Wisconsin town. It was a tourist attraction. There were two floors with every book you could imagine, and the second level was just for the kids. It was just as Shiro explained it; the best building to ever be made. Scratch that. Altea Public Library was Shiro's fucking child. The steps were worth more than Keith's life, and he didn't trust himself to touch the expensive door. He shimmied in when Shiro pushed the door open far enough to bump the wall in which holes from the impact already existed. "Allura, we're here!" Music was drifting down from the upper level, and a childish scream echoed through the hall.

"Oh, Shiro, thank goshedy goodness! Lance dropped Pidge's computer down the slide! We need them to make up in an hour," Another unholy shriek echoed. This time, a loud thump accompanying it, and Shiro's eyes darted to the clock on the wall. "And you are?" Allura turned her attention to Keith who tried not the turn and exit the building.

"This is my little brother-"

"Keith!" Allura immediately pulled him in for a hug. He felt tense up and try to push away. "I'm so glad you came today! I hope we can call you an employee and family member soon," She winked, her body peeling off of his own and he couldn't help but shiver as she held onto his hand tightly. Sure, she seemed like a nice person, and Shiro has told him things about her, but goshedy goodness no. "The library opens in an hour, and, since you're new here, you're going to start upstairs with one of our senior employees. He's nice," She coughed loudly, eyes moving quickly to Shiro's before continuing. "He'll give you a tour of the upstairs, and he'll show you where everything is. He'll be by your side for the first couple weeks then you'll be on your own up there. Who knows? You could end up working down here with Shiro and me!" They had made it up the stairs slowly but surely.

They stood on the top floor. "Wow, that sounds exciting," Keith grumbled sarcastically. Allura just smiled and nodded her head quickly. Keith did live ten minutes away from the library, but that didn't mean he had ever been inside of it, and boy was the upstairs a good surprise.

"I'm sorry if we're just kinda throwing you in here, we're low on hands and we really need more people, mostly upstairs. Some things happened, and Lance works up here alone," She looked to Shiro with a sorry glance as he stood behind Keith. "He's just like a puppy!" Keith didn't like dogs. There was a fake rocket ship in the corner with stairs, lookout points accompanied with a fireman's pole, and a slide. There were short bookshelves everywhere with small 20-page kids stories. Colors were everywhere and pictures were taped to the walls. The soft baby blue drywall was almost unseeable. There were some other little nooks and crannies in the rocket ship, of course. It caught the eyes of all who walked in and shook from screams that definitely weren't from children.

"Lance!" Shiro cupped his hands over his mouth and screamed into the area. A boy popped out of a circular tube slide clutching his side in pain. His back was on the floor and he looked at the three upside down.

"Yes Boss Man," The Lance kid saluted comically. As another scream echoed from the slide, he tried the roll away off the blue mat. A leprechaun seemed to pop out of the slide, green and on top of Lance in seconds. "Get her off!" His shriek was ear piercing as no one made a move to help while the gremlin attacked him. Keith sunk back trying not to make it obvious that he was attempting to hide behind his brother.

"You son of a Bitch!" The thing screeched. "He did it again, Shiro! He threw my laptop down the slide when I was trying to show him something!" She was straddling him now, and he had his hands protectively over his face as she held her fist back.

"Pidge, look! New meat!" A call echoed from the rocket as the girl whipped her head up, her glasses glinting. She got off Lance, tripping on his coat. She straightened herself up, bowing dramatically to the three standing by the stairs. This boy opted to take the fireman's pole. He looked like an exact replica of the thing called Pidge. Keith felt his heart shudder as he looked at Pidge's carbon copy. He was taller than the girl, but he was still lanky. He had a loose black shirt hanging off his frame that would probably fit Shiro snuggly.

"Guys, this is my brother, Keith. He doesn't get out much. Mostly with people who have the same amount of… let's call it… enthusiasm as you guys were blessed with. Please, take it slow with him 'till he learns how to work with you," Shiro pulled Keith out from behind him holding onto his shoulders tightly. Each of them looked at him with various expressions of what seemed to be wonder and disgust.

"Shiro, I think this is great!" The bigger Pidge dude spoke softly, looking anywhere but Shiro's eyes. Keith felt the hands on his shoulders grasp a bit tighter. "From what you've told me about Keith, I'm sure he'll be a great addition to the team. Especially if he has anything in common with you." He fixed his glasses, and Pidge snorted loudly.

The two groups were standing awkwardly across the whole room from each other until Pidge moved forward with her arms crossed.

"Now now, Matthew, let me judge," She growled at her brother. "He looks frail, weak. His nails are painted. He looks too pale. He's probably only seen daylight a handful of times." She nodded her head before smiling brightly. She moved forward and Keith was pulled into his second unasked for hug that day. This hug was a bit tighter and from a smaller being. "He's gonna fit right in!" She squealed loudly.

"I don't like him," Lance spoke. He moved to pull Pidge off of Keith, which the boy was thankful for, but the sentence had caught him off guard. It was a cyber bully, it was a real-life cyber bully. It was a real bully. Keith moved his head to the side, trying to sink into his brother. "Dude, you're fine here, seriously, your nails are a bit," He held up his own hand to show a fancy neat white on longer nails. "Dark," Lance laughed softly. "Welcome to the Altea library, I'm Lance McClain your teacher for the next few weeks, young grasshopper. That gremlin who was attacking me," He glared at the girl who snapped her teeth loudly. "That's Katie, we call her Pidge because up there in that little corner is her room. When she's here, that's where she lives. Like a pigeon in a nest, ya know? Matt gave that to her" Keith let his eyes wander over to the corner seeing a little rope ladder leading up to a small dark room. "That copy and paste of the pest is Matt, he's older but doesn't act like it. He's kind of lame-"

"Lance watch yourself," Shiro grumbled.

"Yeah, yeah. Shiro is like his guard dog; you will never see your brother quite the same after they compliment each other and get all flustered. And I'm the greatest god damn." Another loud grumble from Shiro. "Person you will ever meet." Shiro let go of his shoulders. Keith could feel him smiling over his head directed at Lance. Lance returned the smile, softly nodding a bit.

"We've been talking for a while. Twenty minutes until opening!" Allura called to everyone as Pidge began to stalk away. "Not today, Pidge, go to school."

"But, Allura, we don't have a math test for a few weeks. I know everything," Pidge complained, slumping as she turned from her nest to the stairs. She fought back and forth with Allura, climbing down the stairs, screaming out that she didn't want to go to school until the expensive doors closed behind her.

"Okay, everyone," Shiro clapped his hands, and Keith looked back at him. "Try to make this day easy and uneventful. We want Keith to come back, right?" Shiro gave out a small chuckle. Matt was the only other one who laughed at the attempted joke. "Allura works in an office down stairs, and Matt and I work in the adult book section. Keith, you'll be staying up here with Lance to work in the kid's section. Okay, team, let's go."

"Yes, Boss Man, yes!" Lance yelled as the older adults disappeared down the stairwell. He craned his neck until they had disappeared and their footsteps were not heard. "Okay, Keith, you're new. I get that, but we talk shit about the other members here. We talk shit about the president, we talk shit about everyone. I'm your person to tell everything to. You might think this is an easy job, but get on my bad side and this will be hell." He looked serious. Keith craved his silent warm cave. "You talk emo boy."

"I'm not emo," Keith whispered, and Lance just smiled.

"Good, this job will be easier if you can talk. I used to have another partner up here. His name was Hunk, and he was the most badass motherfucker on the planet," Lance started to walk, and Keith followed closely. "If we get that close I'm going to marry you, and you can't question it, Mullet. He was straight as a ruler so no marriage there"

"Not a Mullet," Keith said as Lance stopped by a cart of books. "I just met you. I'm not marrying you. You could be a creep who wants to make a lamp out of my skin"

"Doesn't mean I can't propose. Your skin isn't good enough for a skin lamp anyway. Your first job is to take these books and put them with the color they go with. This color sticker on the spine matches up with one of the boxes on the little shelves. I'm not gonna tell you where any of them is because that's just my teaching style."

"That seems easy enough," Keith grabbed an armful of books, putting them in a carrying basket and began to do his job.

"Ya know, this could work. You don't talk much and that's okay because I do and I need someone to vent to. And you're by my side the whole day. You're small and kinda weird, but your brother's a beefcake so I bet you're pretty hot under all those scrubby emo clothes," Lance looked to Keith as the last kid made their way to the staircase holding their mother's hand tightly. "Good first day. Better than mine, I'll tell you about that sometime. I think it'll amuse you."

"Keith!" Shiro's voice drifted up to them, and Keith could honestly say he had never been happier to hear his brothers voice. After a day of having to listen to Lance's high pitched bullshitting and little kids asking where the red books were, he was exhausted. How the hell was he supposed to know? It was day one!

"Yeah! Coming!" He called down. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah! Can't wait!" Lance smiled happily, waving as he grabbed another armful of books to put away. Keith didn't see the smile as he was already halfway down the stairs, trying to get to Shiro as fast as he could.

"Home. Now," Keith whispered, shooting past his brother out the door. Keith tapped his foot on the ground. He quickly had hands wrapped tightly around the door handle of the car, waiting for the click of the car unlocking. When the click finally came, he jumped in, closing his eyes tightly.

"Lance is bad, but he's not that bad," Shiro mumbled weakly, climbing into the seat. "I mean he talks a lot. I can ask him to ease up if needed, but he might not want to be friends with you if you don't like his talking.

"It's just a lot to take in at once," Keith mumbled. "He's just... it's kind of annoying."

"The kid's been through a lot, Keith, cut him some slack."

"I'm really gay, Shiro. I'm really, really gay.

"So you live in Shiro's basement?" Lance laughed, looking towards the ceiling of the library. His long legs dragged across the floor as he spun in the small kitten-themed chair. Keith sat on the ground, back against the book return bin, as he bit into a protein bar. He held it out to Lance as Shiro came to a stop, facing him.

"Yeah, it's been like that since we moved out of mom's house," Keith replied with a mouthful of looked down at the food only to begin spinning around again. Kids were everywhere, twenty four seven until closing time. It had been like that for the past week. Keith had been there every day, and he didn't see it letting up anytime soon, so he would hide behind the librarian desk unless Lance was helping a little monster and another one was in need of assistance. Thankfully that didn't happen often.

"You don't gotta pay him rent or anything?" Lance questioned. Keith had his mouth full, but he mumbled out a yes that sounded more like a high pitched grunt. "Dude, can I live with you guys?"

"No."

"Keef, please. I don't make that big of a mess, I can sleep at the foot of your bed!" Lance laughed again, speaking louder. A few parents looked over at the librarian laughing at himself, but Lance didn't care in the slightest. "I mean I'm literally the Tasmanian Devil. Lil Taz." Lance was the living embodiment of happiness. That's what Keith concluded the second day on the job and yes, Shiro did agree with him. "That's what mom used to called me."

"I was Chief, that's what my parents always called me," Keith looked up at Lance who just grinned down at him, about ready to laugh at the name. "They called Shiro Squeaks, so I guess I got the better deal." Keith hadn't meant it as a joke; he was being serious. They still called him Squeaks to this day, Keith didn't know why, but it was his family so he didn't question it.

"Lance, go home tonight," Allura sighed, looking up at the rocket ship. Her little brother sat on the edge of the fireman's pole, swinging his legs over the side. His too small converse with rainbow shoelaces were half off of his feet.

"Nope, I like it here. It's just for me."

"Mom and dad just need to learn how to accept you, it'll take them a little while. Trust me, they'll get over it. You're there little boy. Their one and only," Allura spoke, all the while walking closer to the piece of equipment. "If not, come over to my house and stay with me a few days. I don't like you here alone all night."

"I'm fine, really. If they can't accept me, I'm not gonna force it on them. I know what I am and what I like, and when I get a boyfriend, they're not gonna be in our lives. I'm surprisingly okay with that. I'm not staying with you. You'll make me sleep on the air mattress in your weird little book room. I swear it's haunted."

"Fine you're not sleeping here tomorrow, though. I'm worried about you, Leandro."

"I'm worried about you, Alejandrina," Lance mocked, wagging his pointer finger disapprovingly at his sister.

"Shiro, we're gonna be late for work!" Keith yelled down the hallway. The house was indeed small. It consisted of two floors one being the basement, which was all to Keith. The top had one bathroom with a shower connecting to the master bedroom and hallway, a small hallway, a master bedroom, and a small kitchen. It was all they needed, but every noise could be heard. That of course included the thump of Shiro falling out of bed at Keith's scream.

"Keith, we have two hours to get there!" Shiro's anger filled the house. "Three hours until opening! I'm not getting up for another hour!" To be honest, Keith didn't check the time. It wasn't important. He woke up and he was ready.

"Or we could get there super early and prank everyone!"

"Drive yourself then. Walk for all I care, but I'm not going in for two more hours!" The floorboards creaked as Shiro slumped back into his king size bed. "Or call your boyfriend, he's probably there already!"

"Not my boyfriend!" Keith's voice cracked. Wow great. "But maybe I will call him up." There was of course one problem to that. He didn't have Lance's number, nor had his phone been charged in almost two weeks. "I need your phone then, and his number!"

"Coffee table in the living room!"

"Thanks!" Keith made his way to the small living room almost skipping.

"Why did you wanna come in so early?" Lance laughed as Keith climbed into his old busted up white Toyota Corolla, his messenger bag sitting on his lap. "I mean I'm always there this early, but you, three hours before opening? What happened to my Keith Kogane?"

"Haha, very funny. I just wanna sort all the books before the kids get there. The less I'm seen the better, ya know?" Keith laid his head back against the loose headrest which clicked as the car went over a small dip. "I mean it's not the kids' fault that they're kids. That's what really messes me up about it."

"Oh come on," Lance laughed again. "You don't want kids just a little bit?"

"Nope," Keith popped the p, closing his eyes tightly. "They just run around and like wreck and break stuff. I really don't need that extra stress in my life. It's hard enough with you."

"Oh come on you asshole." Keith could feel Lance's smile as they drove on, the open window cold air drifting in. "Just imagine a little you with black hair and pasty white skin running around, a little hunny bunny on your arm. Shit man, white picket fence and all."

"Not to burst your bubble, Lance, but my perfect future is impossible. I'm pretty gay," Keith muttered, opening his eyes to see Lance's hands tighten on the steering wheel and his adam's apple bobbing with a hard swallow. His cheeks turned a bright pink. Keith felt his own cheeks beginning to heat, not believing he just blurted that out. "I mean I kinda like guys. I haven't exactly been with a guy before, so I really don't know, but I just-"

"No no, you're fine," Lance cut him off fast. "We're here." Keith opened his eyes to see indeed they had arrived after the longest 10 minute ride of his life. He had never been more excited to get away from Lance. "Look, we can forget that ever happened, if you feel more comfortable with that."

"Yeah, totally. That sounds great." He ran, rushing up the steps pushing through the door. Lance slowly followed him. Every time Keith caught Lance's eye, the other would look away. Everything by the end of the day was building on Lance's shoulders, and he was close to crying, something he hadn't done in years because of the safety of his cave.

It was finally the end of the day, and Keith wanted nothing more to get out of the library and go home. Shiro didn't even come up for lunch, so the duo sat in awkward silence while kids ran around.

"Allura, what's Lance's problem?" Keith whispered when the owner came up at the end of the day while Lance was still in the back trying to round everyone up.

"Whatever do you mean?" She asked, slowly looking up from her phone, even going as far as turning it off to look Keith in the eyes.

"We were in the car this morning, and he asked if I ever wanted kids, then he started going on about me having a wife and some kinda white picket fence, and I just kinda blurted out that I was gay." Keith spit out, trying to look at the floor instead Allura's ocean blue eyes. "Is he homophobic? Because he hasn't spoken to me all day."

"My brother," Allura smiled at Keith. "He deals with stuff differently, mostly things in this matter. What he should've said is that he is bisexual, and that he takes great enjoyment that there are other people at this establishment that are apart of the LGBT group, but it's just different for him. He doesn't hate you Keith, you just need to talk to him."

Alejandrina Altea McClain was born on December 15th. Her hair was platinum tufts that almost matched a beautiful white snowfall. Her skin was a soft caramel, like her mother's; a little darker then her father's. Her eyes were the lightest and deepest blue, captivating, silently yelling that she was in charge, and she was going to make a change in the world. A big change. She grew up quickly, learning how to walk two months before her first birthday, and knowing more words than the majority of kids her age. She was the perfect model child with seemingly no faults. When she went through her stage of only wearing dresses and bright bows with her pigtails, to be more precise it was about a month before her fourth birthday, her parents sat her down and asked her if she wanted a sibling.

It had crossed her mind several times before, of course. A little sister to dress up and to play with. They could organize the movies and the bookshelves together.

"You gotta have a baby Mama, you gotta," She whispered, her kaleidoscope blue eyes growing and sparkling in the sunlight that drifted through their kitchen.

"I'm gonna, I'm gonna, darling," Mama smiled. Alejandrina remembered that moment to this day. How her father's hand was tightly over her mother's. How in love and perfect they looked, sitting there. They seemed to be just effortless. Rose, her mother, worked as a therapist in a nearby father, Samuel, worked at the courthouse. They lived in a quiet area where no dogs barked at night and hundreds of fireflies dotted around the swing set in the back. This is where everything got blurry for Allura.

"Mama, what are you gonna name the baby?"

"We have to wait to see if it's a girl or a boy," Rose spoke carefully, watching as her daughter splayed her hands out wide across her stomach. It looked weird. Like seeing a five year old talking on a IPhone, needing to use both of their hands to hold on tightly. Having to spread their hands across the back of the case, small fingers smearing god knows what across unmarked .There was just a sense of innocence and beauty to the situation.

"It's a girl," Alejandrina spoke. Her cheeks puffed out and her eyebrows furrowed down. "I can feel it."

"You can feel it, huh?" Rose laughed, kissing her daughter on the forehead, breaking her out of her concentration. "Well let's get you to bed. You and Bella, if you're sure it's a girl."

"Bella, Bella," Alejandrina sang as she tried to sleep that night. She couldn't wait for her little sister. They could tell each other scary stories and plan their weddings, talk about all the cute boys, and of course, they could read books together.

It was not a girl. It was a little boy with her father's lighter skin, chocolate hair, and dark blue eyes. Alejandrina was not happy. Not happy at all. It was supposed to be a little girl who looked just like her, not a stupid boy with cooties. His name was Leandro Charles McClain and Alejandrina hated him with everything she had.

"Baby, try to talk to your brother, he'll get to know you better if you talk him." Rose moved through the large kitchen, putting the dishes away. Her eldest daughter sat on one of the chairs by the dining table, and her gurgling messy baby boy sat in his new booster seat. his upper half waving like a flag in the wind as he began to get used to using his neck muscles by himself.

"It's not like he's gonna remember this," Alejandrina scoffed, sending a dirty look to her brother from behind her mother's back. Rose sighed loudly, turning to her kids. At seeing his mama's face, Leandro let out a happy squeal. He raised his pudgy, always wet hands, up in the air, sending a toothless grin towards his sister.

"Ew, that's really really really gross."

"That is enough. He's a part of this family, and you're going to need to deal with that. He's not going anywhere, ever. Learn to love him," Rose scowled. Leandro babbled, trying to copy his mother by dropping his voice to match hers and looking angry at his big sister.

"Well maybe I'll just leave this family then!"

Long story short, Alejandrina did not leave that family the day she stomped to her room and angrily colored in her coloring book. Over the years the two grew closer, their names changing into much more frequently used nicknames of Lance and Allura, the McClain siblings. They did plan everything together, but it did come as a surprise when Lance asked about boys.

"Allura," Lance closed the door to his sisters room behind him. She was 17 and he was 13. "I really need to tell you about something, and you can't get mad 'cause you're my sister, and I trust you with my fucking life. " He wasn't breathing, a deep blush spread across his face and down his shirt collar. He pushed his ear against the door before jumping onto her bed with her.

"First off, mama's going to kill you if she catches that door closed, 'cause I'm not going to take the blame again. Breathe please. And what?" Allura set her book down, leaning back against her pastel blue headboard.

"I have a boyfriend?'

That had, of course, come as a surprise to Allura. Her little brother was a flirt. That was known throughout the whole school district. Girls always swooned over him, and he always had a girl he was talking about. She of course had accepted him as he told her all about this nice boy in his grade named Lotor.

"Lance, are you ever gonna tell mama and papa?" Allura asked after one date she had picked Lance up from. She had watched with a smile as her brother kissed the other softly and quickly before striding to the car with a large smile. The boy was now shaking with laughter.

"No. Hell no. You hear what they say when gay couples come on T.V," Lance growled. "Oh, Leandro isn't that just disgusting. I know it's a part of human nature, but on my T.V? Ugh the gays are taking over," He spoke in his mother's accent, mocking and raising his voice to match hers.

"Leandro," Allura began.

"You sound just like her!" Lance faked a gasp, pulling against his seatbelt.

"She is our mother you ass, she'll accept you. I mean she kinda needs, to you're her little boy. That's what she says all the time." Allura looked over to her brother as they stopped at a light. Tears were running down his face. He was dead silent. "Do you wanna go somewhere before we go home to calm down?"

"Please," His voice cracked as he let out a sob.

Leandro Charles McClain was born on July 28th into a picture perfect family. An older sister who was a perfect stereotype of a girl. She did ballet, wore dresses, and had hair up in braids or pigtails with bows every day. His mom worked hard, but also was family oriented with family vacations planned until both of her kids left the house. She always tucked them in at night, and was there when they had nightmares. His father worked twice as hard as anyone he knew, making sure to keep up with the housework, and he had to spoil both of his kids.

He was a flirt from a young age, loving being someone who loved. As long as he could put a smile on someone's face, and they were happy, so was he. He had a bestest friend named Hunk Garrett and a closest friend named Lotor Ubel. The three of them hung out all the time, playing space rangers and cowboys like how they were always taught boys should play.

He was 8 when his older sister called him Lance for the first time. He absolutely hated it, claiming that Leandro fit him so much better. His mother heard and said it sounded gay. That was a new word. He remembered the old songs with gay, it meant happy.

"If it's gay I want to go by it. The gayer people are the better," Leandro, not yet Lance had smiled widely. The happier people are the better. If his name was happy, why not. His sister thought it was a cool nickname and his mother thought it was happy. That was the first time his mother had ever smacked him. Leandro McClain learned when he was 8 years old that being gay was wrong. Being gay was a sin, and thank God the next time they went to church, he prayed to be forgiven for his mistake.

Leandro McClain decided that he wanted to go by Lance when Lotor asked him out at the age of 13. The bright and shiny internet was also promising and new. It was the place that he learned that being you was all you needed in life, and being gay was no sin.

There they were. Lance and Allura. Two great black marks on the picture perfect family.

"Mom, I have a boyfriend," Lance whispered in the car one day. It was one of those things that you know you should say. You want to say it outloud so bad that your heart beats fast as if you've already said it, and you mind blanks out when the words slip out so badly that you have to retrace and confirm you've said it by the reaction. His dad's hands had tightened on the steering wheel, his knuckles were white. Allura, who was sitting next to him, grabbed his hand quickly. Lance's heart was beating so loud. It drowned out the screams of his mother.

Allura was almost 18 when she got her job at the library. She planned to move out as soon as she could. The house had been almost unbearable since Lance had come out. Allura had been immediately favored. All their parents' focus had been put on her. They forgot to make enough food, pick him up from school, go to any of his orchestra concerts, or even wash his clothes. They introduced the family as Rose, Samuel, and Allura. No Lance. The vacations their mother had been planning had stopped, all their attention going into Allura's college fund and hers only. It was horrible for Allura to watch her baby brother deal with everything. He didn't deserve any of it.

Lotor broke up with Lance on his 14th birthday. Happy fucking birthday, Leandro.

Lance got his job at the library when he was 15. He started living at the library when he turned 16, only going home once a week to grab new clothing for the week. He went over to Allura's place almost every night for a shower and dinner. Other than that, the rocket ship was his home.

Shiro showed up, bringing along a pining little dog named Matt who brought his gremlin Katie (who became Pidge as she warmed up to everyone). They were still going to school. Shiro and Matt were already done with school, taking college courses a few times a week. Lance didn't finish high school, and planned to work at the library the rest of his life. Then Keith showed up when Lance was 19. Perfect, beautiful Keith who was never happy, but was indeed pretty damn gay.

Lancelot- hey, sorry for the way I acted this morning, just surprised. U didn't seem like the type

Lancelot- shit that's not wt I meant u don't hav to b a type to be gay

Keith was in the middle of a live video on his blog when his phone buzzed, signaling texts from his co-worker. He had already explained to his viewers what had happened earlier today. Just venting to them sometimes seemed to help. It was like you were talking to yourself, but everyone heard. Well, that's exactly what it was. "He said I'm not the type to be gay. He also types that annoying ass broken text where you take out letters because you can't take .5 seconds to add e at the end of have." Keith rolled his eyes dramatically, sinking back into his old desk chair, quickly typing back a reply to ask the audience if it was good enough before sending. It didn't matter if they couldn't respond…

Keyth- Lance, I'm not mad at you. Allura told me that you're, you know, bisexua, l and said you don't really handle these things well. It's fine.

Lance was seating in the middle of the tube slide, holding himself up by pushing on the wall opposite to him, his body slipping down a bit when he read the text over a few times.

Lancelot- where you liv

Keyth- Excuse me?

Lancelot- where is your house im cming over to grab you

Keyth- Where do you live, you weirdo?

Lancelot- literaly the libary

"Keith, not that I'm opposed to you having people over, but it's ten!" Shiro yelled through the house after the ring of the doorbell echoed. Keith set down his phone carefully with the screen down on his desk before hobbling up the stairs to where Shiro and Lance were conversing near the front door.

"Lance, hey," Keith gave a less then half hearted smile at the boy who seemed to light up at the sight of Keith appearing from the basement. "Sorry, Shiro. If you want him to leave, he can go back home."

"No no. Lance, stay for a bit. Should I text Allura you're over here? Do you want her to bring you home?" Shiro rushed out, uncrossing his arms to fish his phone out of the back pocket of his baggy grey sweatpants before the smaller boy had a chance to answer.

"I want Keith to come with me. Back to my nest," Lance muttered, looking anywhere but Shiro's eyes, briefly catching eyes with Keith. "He doesn't have to if he doesn't want to, I was just wonder-"

"Lance." Shiro stopped the boy short. "Keith would love to." Lance beamed, finally dropping his arms, stopping his fingers from twitching. "Can you go wait in your car? He'll be out-"

"I'm an adult. I can speak for myself. Go out to the car. I'll be there in a few," Keith spoke. Lance nodded quickly as his coat vanished from sight, his laugh echoing with his footsteps.

"Keith, you can't get mad at him. No matter what happens," Shiro sounded angry as he watched Keith throw on his coat. "His." Shiro paused briefly. "Home area let's call it. Isn't safe, it isn't common, and you will be mad. I was. Allura is. Even Pidge and Matt don't want that for him. He deserves better, but he won't listen."

"He has a car, Shiro, it isn't like he's homeless," Keith raised an eyebrow, glaring at his brother as he pushed past him to get out the door.

"Just please. Open mind. Don't make fun of him."

"Shiro, it can't be that bad."

"Lance," Keith muttered.

"See? I know what you're thinking, because your brother had the same reaction. So did Matt and Pidge. It's not that bad," Lance smiled over at Keith. "I don't like _us_ when we fight, Keith, because I don't have that many people out of this library. If I'm fighting with you, then who do I have?"

Keith was of course a little more surprised when Lance had taken him to the library. He chalked it up to the man, picking up his things, but when he stopped the car and asked Keith if he wanted to come in, everything kind of fit together. Lance was rambling as he took the stairs two by two, Keith trailing after him watching absolutely speechless. The small 'this is where I live' was barely heard. It was obvious that Lance was nervous. Keith was angry. "This isn't okay! You just live here, Lance, this is a library!" Keith yelled his voice coming back to him off of the walls.

"Yeah, it's no big deal!" Lance rushed loudly, turning from the rocket to Keith and back. "I've lived here for years, really, it's great. I never use any gas and I get enough money to pay for the phone and to have fun every once and awhile. I can't really buy a house."

"Allura, your sister. She knows! They all know, Lance, and they're not doing anything about it. That's the problem!" Keith yelled. He wasn't angry at Lance, he was angry at Shiro, Pidge, Matt, and especially Allura, his own sister. "You're 19 and you live in the goddamn library alone!"

"It's fine, Keith. I go to Lura and she gives me food, and she lets me wash all my clothes. We've got this down. You're my friend. I wanted to share this with you. You have to understand, Keith." Lance wasn't crying, but some of his words were cracked and falling apart. And so was he.

"I would give anything to go live with my parents again, Lance. I moved out to early wanted to be like Shiro. I only get to see them like two times a month. Move back in with your parents," Keith glared, looking to the slightly younger boy who was sitting on top of the play structure, feet dangling off the side, still and unmoving.

"Not everyone has perfect parents, Keith," Lance grumbled, close to a snarl. "I don't care about all the 'they gave you life' 'you should be grateful to your parents forever' 'cause I sure as hell won't be." At this point, Keith let his eyes fall to the floor, not wanting to see Lance and the sobbing mess he was becoming. "My parents don't like me, and it's not something that'll wear off because I'm the one who made their precious Alejandrina hate them. I'm the black spot in their family."

"That doesn't mean you should live in the library," Keith muttered, starting the quietness that seeped over the boys. Keith stood there with his fists clenched and his face mad, looking at Lance rigid. The younger boy was shaking with silent soft sobs. Tears were racing down trails that were already paved on his cheeks. "You're coming home with me. I'll drag you out of here if I have to." Keith reached down to pick up Lance's bag, swinging it over one shoulder.

"Keith, no. I'm not dead yet. I'll be fine."

"I'm glad you're alive. Let's go. I don't have all night, and Shiro's making pizza rolls."

The car ride was silent. A mutual silence which neither of them felt quite comfortable breaking. Keith decided to drive due to the tears blurring Lance's not 20/20 vision. Halfway through the drive, Keith noticed that Lance was shaking, so he reached down to grab his hand receiving a content sigh as Lance finally relaxed for the first time in a long time.

"Shiro, we're here!" Keith called into the house as he walked in, even though his brother was at the stove not 20 feet away from the door with a ratty apron. He looked up as the boys entered the house.

"Lance," Shiro grinned a little, nodding softly as the Cuban tried to hide behind Keith. Keith was livid. He wanted to yell and scream at his brother. Shiro had been working at the library for a few years and never said anything about a boy living there, scared out of his mind to go home and frightened to impose on his sister's life for his safety. What Keith wanted to do was snarl 'get bent' and pistol whip his brother, but what he actually did was just give a curt nod, ushering Lance away.

"You stay here until you go back home with Allura, or find a place of your own. You are not living in the library anymore. Do you understand?" Keith ordered as he practically dragged Lance down the stairs. "Don't give me that you're fine bullshit, 'cause honestly I don't want to hear is right now."

"Thank you." Keith felt his body relax as he looked over at Lance in the dark of his room, a soft red glow from the night light falling over his face.

"You're welcome."

"Allura, Lance is over here," Shiro whispered, holding the phone to his ear between his shoulder and neck while he was trying to cool down the pizza rolls. "Keith got him to stay over at our place. I don't know how long he'll be here, but-" Shiro was cut off by an excited squeal.

"Thank god!" Allura almost yelled. "You know how worried we all were about him?" Allura was ranting muttered words in Spanish and crazy words that she seemed to have made up.

"I knew he'd do it."

"Shiro, not to be mean, but if you had a plan to help my brother, why did you not inform me?" Allura asked slowly, "I mean I'm not mad, but you know how hard it was to have him there. He didn't want to be in my way, Shiro. That's why he wouldn't come live with me."

"My brother, he can be pretty persuasive. If you don't give into Lance being Lance, you can win him over with anything," Shiro replied.

"Damn you know more about my brother then I do. This conversation never happened." Then she was gone. The phone fell out of Shiro's grip and into his hand.

"Boys, dinner!"

"Truth or dare?" Lance asked. It was around midnight in the dark of Keith's room, the small night light outlining the objects and furniture in the basement. Lance was on the floor in a green sleeping bag next to the small bed.

"Truth," Keith hummed looking up at the ceiling with his hands behind his head.

"Why do you use a nightlight?" Lance asked softly. "I mean I would use one too, just asking. Don't get offended like I'm calling you a baby or something."

"I don't like the dark. I'm afraid of it," Keith answered bluntly, hearing a sharp intake of breath from Lance on the ground. "You gonna call me a baby now, hot shot?"

"No, no! I'm afraid of the dark too. The library is big." They both went silent as he mentioned the library. Keith flipped over in bed to look at the ground as Lance let out a fake cough. "Hey."

"Hey," Keith smiled a little. "Come up here, I'm lonely." Keith faked whined with a smirk as Lance struggled to get out of the sleeping bag and stand up in his white tank top and blue space ship print boxers. "Howdy, Space Ranger."

"Shut up," Lance laughed, getting into the bed. "Ya know. I think I'm gonna like it here," Lance whispered quietly, barely audible as he stretched in the bed.

"I think I'm gonna like you here," Keith whispered back.

"Lance, time to go," Keith growled, pushing the sleeping boy away from his body. He let a grin slip as Lance just let out a high pitched whine and tried to grip to Keith's body obviously awake.

"Keith, noooo," Lance opened his ocean blue eyes a crack before rubbing his palms over them. "No work today. I really really really really don't want to go to work." Keith pushed his way out of bed, Lance rolling over to take his spot right away. He sprawled out taking the warmth that Keith already missed dearly.

"Warm boy. Warming me up, making me feel all warm. Warm boy," Lance repeated as Keith walked around his room, picking up discarded clothes. He threw on some black skinny jeans and a baggy grey sweatshirt. "Soft boy. Soft, warm boy making me feel all soft and warm. Soft, warm boy," Lance sang softly.

"Get up, you loser," Keith chuckled, throwing Lance's pale blue, ripped skinny jeans at his head. A groan came from under the article of clothing. "We have work. Lance, it's not even hard work. You stack books for a living." Another groan came from Lance.

"Leandro Charles McClain died on November 16th 2017, for he suffocated on a pair of pants and overheated because his best friend was a dick," Lance droned, throwing the pants off of his head. He sighed overdramatically, swinging his body off the bed to stand and stretch. All the joints in his body seemed to pop as Lance let out a satisfied sigh.

"Long boy. Long boy looking like a snake. Long boy," Keith commented as he opened his computer. Lance let out a giggle. An actual giggle, and Keith was wrecked.

"Nope nope nope. That's my thing, asshole. I made the sentence template, it's mine," Lance slipped his pants on, combing through his hair with his hands. "Shower?"

"Nah, it's Friday. We don't have to go in till three tomorrow," Keith said with a yawn.

"That doesn't mean shit. That's tomorrow."

"We'll shower tonight. Bathe in the blood of our enemies." Keith's eyes lowered into slits as footsteps echoed through the ceiling. "Time to go!" He clapped his hands as they headed upstairs.

"How'd you sleep last night boys? Lance, I hope the floor in the basement was comfortable enough for you," Shiro chuckled at himself. It was the same noise Keith had made the night before. "We can set up the air mattress tonight. You are staying longer, right?"

"Yeah, he's gonna be staying for a while, Shiro," Keith answered for Lance who had his mouth half open ready to answer. Keith didn't even look up from making his coffee.

"If that's okay with you, Shiro, of course. It's probably not good to have two teens mooching off of you. Honestly, the library wasn't that bad. I got food from Allura and washed my clothes. The rocket shi-"

"You've lived in a goddamn library in a children's playset for more than a year. If you grow old here, I'm sure Shiro wouldn't give two shits." Keith screwed the top on his thermus that was filled with straight black coffee.

"Language please," Shiro rubbed his face. "But you're right. Lance, live here as long as you want.. You'll get into rhythm here soon enough don't be stressed about anything" He smiled at the boys before standing up, taking his own thermos which was filled with coffee with an added tang of vodka. "Let's go. Lance, I'm warning you. Your sister might slap you, but it'll be a happy slap, so just. Please, keep that in mind."

"Yes, Bossman," Lance replied, softly following the two older boys out the door, feeling more than just Lance for the first time in his life.

"Leandro Charles McClain!" Allura screeched as the three boys entered the library. It was ten minutes after they left the house and twenty minutes after Lance and Keith woke up in the basement. "You left the library, oh my god! I was so worried the other night, and then a few weeks ago I was ready for something bad to happen to you! Then Keith showed up and ahh!" Allura was kissing her brother on the cheeks and hugging him, holding his face in her hands. "Happy boy."

"Happy boy. Happy boy looking cute. Happy boy," Keith laughed loud enough for them all to hear as he scrolled through Instagram. Lance smiled at his sister not looking over to Keith. Allura broke out in a huge smile that stretched ear to ear.

"Ah!" Allura yelled, planting a kiss right on Lance's lips. "That's our thing, silly." It was in emotional moments like this when Allura still acted like she was way older than Lance. "Best birthday present ever!"

"Not for another two days, Ale," Lance parted away from his sister. "Gotta prepare myself. Go to the gym, get all buff and shit before Sunday. But until then, I work in a library and I must go stack books with my best friend. Keith Kogane, lead the way." Lance pretended to bow. Keith gave a small nod of his head and slipped his phone in his back pocket to lead Lance up the stairs.

"The parents, right?" Shiro muttered. Allura just nodded her head. "Right when he was getting better too. Is there any way he could miss it? Like what if he said he had a date instead?"

"My parents would reschedule. They like seeing him, even though they don't exactly love him the way they used to, they are still his parents. They want to make sure he stays out of trouble somewhat," Allura waved her hand dismissively. "He leaves right after dinner and arrives right when we start. They're only together for an hour. I know you've heard some stories but to be honest over the years they've gotten better. This year is gonna be a good one. I just know it Shiro."

"Just make sure he doesn't lose all the progress he's made."

"I'll do everything I can to protect him."

"Lance, you have to see your parents on Sunday," Keith stated from his place on the floor. The library opened in 15 minutes and Keith had already finished his stack of books for the day so he sat back and relaxed. Lance had been putzing with the music on the speakers leaving him with almost a whole stack to complete. "Just tell them you're on a date."

"I don't really like my parents too much anymore. That's no secret, but it's my big sis's birthday. I wouldn't miss that dinner for the world. I haven't in my entire life. That's a 19 year long tradition that I'm not gonna throw away because I don't get along with my parents," Lance laughed, looking down. "They would know I'm on a date with a boy, and that would get them all riled up as well."

"They don't know shit. You could be on a date with a girl," Keith hands collapsed under him. He laid down across the caterpillar printed onto the carpet.

"Matt was my date one year. It was fake, of course. But they wanted me to bring someone home, so I did. Matt was 20, but he sure passed as a young one. Allura "

"How did that end?" Keith asked. He was sitting on the main counter.

"We left early. Matt was crying. Honestly that's my fault, I should've brought your brother instead."

"You should've brought me…" Keith laughed.

"If you were around I would've for sure. Would you. Would you come with me this time I mean it's okay if you don't wanna I mean they're pretty harsh," Lance dropped a few books dropping to the ground the pick them up quickly Keith watched him head tilting to the side happily.

"Lance McClain are you asking me out on a date to meet your homophobic parents?" Keith brought his hand to his chest in mock joy. "I'd be absolutely honored!"

"Keith I can't believe you're doing this," Matt sat on the last step of the basement stairs watching Keith get ready. "I mean I know you're in love with him, but please were you even thinking when you said 'yeah Lance I'll your boyfriend so we can piss your parents off!'" Matt faked Keith's voice as the other boy rolled his eyes.

"I'm going as backup so he doesn't need to go through all this alone. It probably sucks ass having homophobic parents," Keith muttered buttoning up his red and black plaid shirt. "How do I look?"

"You went from daddy to bring my daughter home by ten," Matt laughed as Keith threw a dress shoe at him. "It's fine Lance is probably totally into that you're getting some major ass tonight my friend."

"Yeah, I don't think you have any right to say anything. How long have you been pining after my brother Matthew?"

"Low blow little one. Low blow."

"Keith, Lance is here!" Shiro called from upstairs loudly. Matt gave Keith a quick look up and down and a thumbs up before turning to go upstairs. "Matt you warned him correct.

"Yup. He won't listen to me too into the pits of love," Matt sang in a teasing tone as he turned to look back at Keith from the top step. That's when Keith decided to throw the other shoe right at his head. Matt dodged sideways with a laugh as he slipped into the kitchen.

"What even happened last time Matt. I know you cry a lot but," Keith made his way up the stairs slowly as he tried to flatten his hair somewhat in the process.

"Not to scare you or anything, but Lance's parents are the most terrifying people in the world. It's not like straight out complaints and shit giving it's throwing shade." Matt was seated at the kitchen table as Shiro cooked his and Matt's dinner. It was pasta night and Keith was missing it to be judged. Worth it as long as Lance was present and not freaking out.

"They throw shade?" Keith questioned leaning his foot up on a chair to tie one red converse.

"Fuck. They throw shade like you wouldn't believe. Some of the ones I remember were like. So who's the man and who's the woman here was my favorite. His mom called me a twink at one point I don't really remember how that came in but I didn't fight with her or anything."

"Matthew stop scaring the child," Shiro groaned at the stove as he stirred the pot once more.

"Just don't fight with them they'll always win. I know you Keith and it's the little things that are gonna getcha. I know it."

"What little things?"

"The little things they do to Lance."

If Matt had to be honest he would say that the homecoming game in junior year was the best day of his life up until this point. He started the day when his little sister walked into his room screaming that she was going to murder him because his alarm clock never went off. If his alarm clock never went off that mean Katie, who he drove to school everyday because he was a good big brother, never got woken up which then of course meant they were late. The elementary, middle, and high school were all in the same triangular format on a large campus and they all started at the same time so it was generally easy to get ready and get out the door in 45 minutes. School had officially started a hour ago and Katie looked like she was about to shit herself.

"I cannot believe you Matthew Holt! I'm late! I'm late for a spirit day! I was supposed to make fun of the kids who dressed up!" She was screeching at him as Matt tried to reach for his nightstand where his glasses, and he guessed broken alarm clock sat. He really couldn't grab as Katie kept smacking him with an extra pillow that had fallen to the floor in her fury to murder him at 9:30 in the morning.

"Kate relax for a second." He was still very groggy as the glasses slipped from his hand and fell under the foot of the enraged baby sister.

They got out of the house and down to the school in about 20 minutes. It was simple after Katie broke his glasses as she started crying and apologizing profusely. One of the lenses had cracked and Matt had claimed (not out loud of course) this day to be the worst day of his life thus far. He dropped Katie off quickly trying to wipe the tears away from her eyes knowing that any adult would blame him for this.

"Mattie I'm really sorry I was just mad and wasn't watching where I was going!"

"It's fine remember mom got that thingy on it we can just get 'em fixed. Go learn some cool shit. Make today your bitch." Matt smiled down as his sister knowing fully well that no 'thingy' to say was bought on his glasses and the next pair would have to be bought out of his paycheck and allowance.

Matt ran through the school as fast as he could. The halls were empty and echoed as his untied tennis shoes screeched and slammed down on the tile. The class he was supposed to be in at the moment was science if his timing was right the class would be ending in about 20 minutes. He bursted into the classroom throwing open the door to the back wall. It went silent as everyone focused on him and him alone. Matt felt his cheeks warm as he realized what a mess he must look like with his hair a shaggy mess and cracked glasses. He probably smelled amazing from his non existent shower.

" you decided to join my class today," muttered as some of the kids in the class tried to hold in their giggles and chuckles. The spirit day was school colors, and as it was the last day of spirit week and THE homecoming game was tonight a lot of people were dressed for the occasion. If it wasn't embarrassing enough to get laughed at by a normal high school kids how horrible was it that the whole class with puffy colored afros and face paint was cracking up at the sight of normal Matt Holt. "Please, take your seat." Matt scanned the classroom to see that where he sat was filled with other people. No one was in their right seat.

"Did you change seats this morning?" Matt asked quietly receiving another wave of laughter from the class.

"How observant of you." Matt stilled as didn't make a move to say anything else.

"Where do I sit sir?"

"Well wouldn't you think it to be the only open seat in this room?" was getting annoyed as his class was becoming rowdy and loud as he focused on a single student. Matt scanned the room to see one open seat next to the starting quarterback Takashi Shirogane. Matt swore he was going to shit himself right there on the spot. It was a nice seat as it was close to the window it had to be next to Shiro though.

"Hey Shiro I'm Matt," Matt quietly muttered to his new lab partner who didn't even turn to look his way. The evidence that he had heard him was in his shoulders as they tensed. "What are we doing?" Matt was taking a risk talking to this guy. They were at two different high school levels socially and most likely in the brains category as well.

"I know who you are," Shiro muttered softly. There was hardly emotion in his words as the football player directed his eyes to the front of the classroom. "I really need to focus on this though sorry I can't talk."

"I understand probably stressed about the game." Matt felt himself blush as Shiro relaxed and nodded his head. "If you need help with anything just ask me I'm good with things."

Matt had meant one thing with that sentence. He was good at science. That's all he meant and if his new partner, the amazing Takashi Shirogane, needed help he's be there for him. Nobody wanted their star falling behind. What Matt didn't mean was that he was good at blowjobs, but we can't all choose our situations. The janitor's closet was not a good place for blowjobs either in Matt's opinion, but again can't choose where to give good BJ's.

Their school won by a landslide, and Matt knew this because he had gone to the game tagging along with a few of his friends. Matt recognized the look Shiro gave him when they were the only two left. Everyone had been congratulating the team and Shiro was the last one left as he felt it was his duty to see everyone out and thank them for coming. Matt was the last one left because he wanted to hide away from the crowds.

What Matt definitely didn't mean when he offered his help earlier at school was that he wanted to be fucked in Shiro's room. In the end though he wouldn't have changed a thing.

"Do you think Keith's going to be okay?" Shiro asked as the door closed behind Keith. It was just him and Matt sitting alone at the kitchen table while they waited for their food to cool.

"I think Keith will be horrible and I think he'll ruin the entire thing, but everyone already knows that. Keith knows that. Everyone is letting it happen cause everyone knows that ever since he came around there's been some serious change."

"When did you get a brain ?"

"I'm not sure , but I do know that Keith isn't going to be home for a while, and we haven't done anything since that little fucker started becoming the center of attention. Why don't you fuck my brains out?"

"You ruined the moment," Shiro laughed loudly as he stood to fetch the food. "It was good for a second. You said fuck twice and then you decided to use the whole brain-"

"Shut up! I'm amazing!"

Lance had gone over to Allura's to get ready, and he sure did look nice (if he had to say so himself) because, damn, khakis and a blue button down always looked good. His face was the only problem. He couldn't keep a smile or even hold his eyes on an object for more than three seconds. Allura was trying to help calm his nerves and it really really wasn't helping.

"Lance you know you can't get anything they say into your head. They're stupid," Allura picked at the back of his shirt with a sigh as Lance relaxed underneath her fingers. "Plus you get to spend a whole dinner with _Keith._ He would have to meet the parents eventually now it's just a little sped up.

"Allura this is more than a little sped up! We aren't even dating!" Lance yelped jumping away from his sister who just smiled sweetly up at him.

"Lance, I'm just trying to help you. That entitles getting Keith to date you."

"No no no. Stay out of my love life devil woman."

"Love life! You would call it love! Oh Lance so in the pits of love taking his boyfriend to meet the parents!" Allura was laughing loudly. Louder than she had in a long time. Lance smiled at his sister (more because of his love for her and less of the making fun of his love life part).

"Happy B-Day sis."

"I know you're nervous, but please settle down," Allura gripped the wheel so tight her knuckles shifted from her normal coffee color to a pale light enough to challenge Keith. Lance sat in the passenger seat shifting his eyes back and forth between the front window and his own side window. "I'm nervous too just think about all the times we've already gone through this and gotten through it. This time you have Keith. We both have Keith." It sounded like Allura was trying to ground herself more than she was trying to help Lance, but it was acceptable and Lance could fully understand.

"I want death Allura. I'm just sitting here waiting for death."

"Same." They hushed their conversation at they made it to Keith's street parking out front.

"Okay, I'm gonna go grab him quickly you text mom and dad to tell them we're on our way," Lance rushed to push his phone in his back pocket and slam the door closed. He ran to the front door as fast as he could hardly knocking before Keith jumped through the door a heavy blush on his pale features.

"Lance, we got this," Keith muttered softly. Again Lance could tell it was more comfortable for Keith to hear it then it was for Lance. In some way knowing that Keith was nervous made Lance feel a lot better

"Yeah, no problem. I've done this every year since birth." Lance rubbed his hands on his jeans as he opened the car door for Keith to get in. "Of course I wasn't out bout fucking boys before that."

"Leandro I know your stressed but fucking watch your language."

"Are you serious you literally just said the-"

"It's my birthday I can do whatever I want."

"Take a deep breath Lance. Please," Allura spoke softly as she turned from the front seat of the car to face her hyperventilating brother. The car was parked in front of a soft yellow house with a garden and white picket fence. Keith already knew tonight was going to be horrible, but it was worth it to settle Lance down. Who would ever put themselves through this?

"Lance, I can call Shiro to come pick us up it's really not a big deal." Keith looked back and forth between Lance and Allura. Allura gave Keith a sad look.

"I'm not known to pussy out plus if you look to the door satan has spotted us." Lance sunk down in his seat with his hands over his face with a loud groan. "All the focus is on me it's your birthday!" Lance sighed to Allura pushing out of the car a shill happy scream came from the porch.

"Sorry Keith."

"Happy birthday, Allura." Keith climbed out of the door Lance left open. Lance was on the porch leaning down so a smaller women could hug him. A man stood next to them he was a carbon copy of Lance except he had brown eyes instead of Lance's piercing blue. Keith could see this little detail as when he got close enough the man pulled him in a hug.

"Dad what are you doing?" Lance asked from beside Keith. Lance was tense Keith could feel it as the man let him go. He bumped into Lance who tried to bump him back for a little feel that everything was going good.

"You can call me Samuel!" He smacked Keith on the back. It was hard and happy.

"Allura said she was bringing someone special to this dinner! Allura honey! Darling you can call me Rose!" Lance's mom clapped her hands and motioned for her daughter to join them as she had been stalling walking up the small sidewalk leading to the porch. They were excited so so excited. Keith decided he hated it.

"Hey mom, dad." Allura was pulled into a conjoined hug between the two. She let out a strangled gasp for air before they let her go.

"Who's this Alejandrina?" Samuel asked bumping Keith's shoulder with his own. Keith desperately wanted Lance to bump him again.

"Oh well. Mom, Dad this," Lance was stuttering looking at the welcome mat on the worn wood of the porch. It pissed Keith off that this boy didn't even feel at home in his old fucking house. "This is-"

"I'm _his_ boyfriend, Keith. Nice to meet you both I've heard all about you," Keith cut Lance off to hold his hand out to the pair. It didn't matter that they already hugged because everything was different now.

"Sure," Rose's smile didn't reach her eyes as she shook his hand loosely. Samuel didn't even say anything, but shook his hand in a death grip. Keith tried not to wince as he kept eye contact.

"Yeah, he's amazing. Really really special," Allura stated pushing past her parents and into the house. "Lance is really really happy. So is Keith. They're in love."

"Allura there's no need to talk like that," Rose muttered as she and her husband retreated into the house.

"Excuse me?" Keith asked squinting as he followed everyone inside Lance grabbed his hand tightly getting pulled right along.

"There's no need to talk about it," Samuel looked back at their conjoined hands. It was almost unnoticeable as he shook his head. Almost. Keith was ready to tear someone's throat out. He wasn't thinking about it as his grip tightened on Lance hand. He looked down when he felt a small squeeze back. Keith offered Lance a small smile as Rose clicked her teeth. They had just gotten there and everyone was already tense. Everyone wanted the night to be over tradition was tradition though.

"We should head into the dining room." Allura was really trying her best to kill the tension it was greatly appreciated by the boys who followed the party across the house. It was a nice house. The inside reminded Keith of Eric's house in That '70s Show.

The boys sat at the kitchen table still holding hands. Allura sat across from them while Samuel and Rosa sat at each end.

"Well I'm going to grab the casserole Ally tell your father about your job." Rosa set pushed the chair out softly giving a happy look to her daughter and husband scuttling away to the kitchen. Lance sat quietly running his thumb over Lance's fingers softly.

"Ew mom don't call me that I told you I hate it," Allura mumbled. "I'm doing the same thing I did last year and the year before stacking books and taking names."

"That's my girl. It's stable that's the good thing. How about Leandro?" Samuel nodded from Allura to Lance. Lance straightened his back averting his gaze to the empty plate in front of him. It was silent for a second only the sound of Rosa messing around in the kitchen echoed through the house before Lance looked up.

"I'm still working in the library too dad," Lance answered, "I'm pretty stable too."

"You work in the children's section with that one other boy right?" Rosa asked moving back into the dining area holding a honestly pretty gross looking casserole. "Hunk."

"Hunk left a few months ago. Keith works with me there now. Isn't that right babe." Lance didn't move to get any of the food at Allura grabbed at the spoon first.

"Yeah, I just started working there a few weeks ago. That's when I met Lance." Keith answered as Rosa then scooped her food passing the spoon to her husband across the table. Keith knew there were purposely skipping Lance. Keith also decided that these were the pettiest people ever.

"Do you think Hunk left because of his predicament with you?"

"He actually left because one of his moms got really sick. He'll most likely come back soon," Allura bit out handing her brother the spoon once Samuel put it down. She put a great emphasis on one of his moms. Keith knew Hunk had two moms, Lance had told him during a rambling session in the library.

"Oh that's nice to hear sweetheart. You don't want the library to go too short staffed do you?" Rosa smiled to Allura and once again the dinner fell into an awkward silence. Keith understood why Matt had left in tears this was horrible. Lance definitely deserved the next week with no shelving. Keith was thinking about how he could do all his and Lance's work for the next week so he really didn't hear the conversation going on until he heard his brothers name.

"How's that boy you like Allura?" Samuel asked grabbing a second helping. "What was his name Shiro?" Keith almost started choking on his food Lance could be seen out of the corner of his eye trying to hold in his laughter at Keith's reaction.

"He's kind of taken." Keith didn't even know he said something till everyone was looking at him. "He's my brother."

"I was asking Ally, but thank you. Keith," Samuel raised his eyebrows at the younger boy.

"He's dating that boy Lance brought last year. It was last year right?" Allura answered clearly bored as they called her Ally again. "Matt. They're super cute together Shiro's always had a crush on him. I'm super happy for them." Allura was really happy for them. They weren't exactly dating outright but those two boys certainly did love each other.

"It does run in families then doesn't it." Rosa nodded over to Keith who gave her a confused look before the realization washed over him. "It's a pity Shiro was really cute." Was. She said was and it was the last straw for Keith. There Lance sat picking at his food being completely ignored by two homophobic pieces of shit. Fuck traditions they were leaving.

"Lance come on." Keith took the napkin off his lap slowly placing it on his still half full plate. "We're leaving." He stood up pulling out Lance's chair with the boy still on it. Lance gave a surprised squeak as Keith pulled his up carefully. "That was some good shit but my boyfriend here is super hot and I can't hold myself back. We're going to go home and fuck right now. That's all you seem to believe we do."

"Excuse me?"

"I can see it in your eyes ma'am when you look at us all you can think about is us in bed. That's what all gay couples do right? Just fuck. I love your son dearly and I can't handle you treating him like this. We go to fancy dinners and give each other cheesy present just as well as any other fucking couple. Excuse my language." Keith was fuming (and also on a roll). "We also have stupid movie marathons and that makes us no less than if your son was dating a woman. Fuck off McClains except Allura. I'm going to go have sex with your son because we also do that. He's a bottom by the way." Keith dragged Lance through the house (Lance was very willing to leave).

"I can't believe you just said that to my parents oh my God," Lance whispered when they finally got out to the porch again. Keith looked over wondering if he went too far, which I mean, he did say some really touchy things. Then Lance was laughing loud and clear into the almost night air. "He's a bottom by the way." Lance cracked up again.

"I should've really thought this through a little bit more. We're stuck on your homophobic parents porch on your sisters birthday."

"Name of our sex tape," Lance was still laughing and Keith couldn't help smile back.

"I'll call Shiro to come pick us up then we're never going to come back here again. Fuck traditions Lance.

"Fuck traditions Keith."

"You're pretty awesome," Lance muttered. The basement was dark but Keith knew the other boy was staring up at the ceiling thoughtfully. "I knew they were bad and I knew everything they said brought me down. I just," Lance took a deep breath, "didn't know how to fight them. You did it for me which I love and also hate."

"Someone had to do it. It was hurting me watching you in there. They throw shade like no one's business then they just blunty say shit to you." Keith was really happy they were back home safe.

"You saved me. Seriously saved me." Lance whispered into the air. The events of the night replaying in Keith's head in the silence. Shiro didn't really like the story as they had left Allura in there by herself. Two minutes after Shiro pulled up Allura was rushing out of the house and to the car laughing like a maniac. They sped away not looking back to that horrible house. Allura gave Keith a rough kiss to his forehead leaving a bright red lipstick stain. They ate dinner at Denny's and made their way home. Matt and Shiro sat in the front screaming to the radio as the three smushed together in the back Keith in the middle. Keith turned to look at Lance just as the other turned to him. It took less then a second for their lips to find each other as everything, for once in their lives, fell into place perfectly.

Keith loved his job at the library. That's where he met his brother his real brother who wouldn't take shit and was the ultimate dad followed by a pining little puppy. That's where he met the puppy's sister who was absolutely in every way smarter than all of them. That's where he met the McClain siblings. Allura who was always the older sister to all of them.

And Lance. His life wouldn't be complete without the shiny boy with eyes that held the ocean and the universe at once. And Lance who just wanted everyone to be happy. And Lance who was perfect for Just Keith.


End file.
